


The book that changed the Story

by Beraias



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All the Bad Times, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Other, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beraias/pseuds/Beraias
Summary: This is a story about a human, and how a book they found gave them the power to change a story in certain ways.This is a story about how a group of monsters changed one human's life, weather they know it or not.Inspired by the works of Tyrant_Tortoise, AllocateAloe, Dirtyskellylover, and Aashur and his sis. Thanks for inspiring me guys!I am letting this be open to guest chapters, so if you'd like to add something to this, Message me!I am on skype at saguharashiand Discord as Beraias#0428If ya do message me, put something like AO3 so I know your not some weirdo Bot ^^





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/gifts), [AllocateAloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllocateAloe/gifts), [unpopularmyth (Chrysander)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysander/gifts), [dirtyskellylover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyskellylover/gifts).



You had never been one to make much of a fuss, you had left your family a long time ago.. you thought you could make it out in the real world, you never would have imagined how harsh the real world could be..

You felt too much pride to crawl back to your parents, begging them to take you back… no.. no that wasn’t right.. you were afraid of their judgement.

You knew what they would say, stars knew you had heard it so many times.. Lazy.. Useless.. you had heard so many things, each one had felt like a knife through the heart until you had learned how to grow numb to it.

Alcohol had helped for certain, the odd jobs you had worked here and there helped.. You were great full you liked working with your hands, you had managed to build yourself.. something of a home.. even if all it was was four walls and a roof, just enough to keep the wind, rain, and snow out. 

As you sat in your favorite hill you could see the town below, most people had moved out a long time ago, but even the dirt cheap rental of 300 was too rich for you to afford.. you only made 400 a month.. 

The town was dimly lit, mostly the one bar in town and the few people still awake at this hour. You took a sip of the bottle of cinnamon whiskey you had taken with you.. the crimson liquid felt delightful as it burned down your throat. You never drank too much, unless the pain got unbearable.. you didn't dare take pills for anything, fearing the addiction..

The town of Ebott glowed dimly as you watched the stars, and you looked over to your backpack, inside was the doodle pad you had found.. it had stars and ink stains on it but you hadn't been able to find the owner of it.. so you had kept it, and it seemed to inspire you to doodle and write.. to create something.

On the inside cover you read the line that had inspired you back then: “to create is to bring an idea to life, to fulfill a wish that your soul wants to bring out.”

You read it aloud and looked back through the doodles, the sketches, leaf and flower pressings you had made, and the stories.. there were tons of them.. but you had never disturbed the one strange, slightly glowing golden flower on the inside cover. It was real, you felt it, smelled it, the honey scent always seemed to cheer you up inside.

“I wonder what it would be like.. to live in a storybook..”

Your words to the air seemed to act like a trigger, as the ground opened beneath you and your pack, plunging you into the mountain below..

Your mind flashed back to the warnings you got from the barkeep when you said you were living on the mountain’s free land..

_“Careful lass, those that climb dat mountain don’t tend to return..”_

Gods you wished you had listened, as darkness filled your vision..


	2. Chapter 1 - The Broken Hearted Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wakes in Toriel's house.. Sad talks and understandings are reached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters to start, but we're just getting started!
> 
> Any comments, critiques, suggestions, etc please comment below, I love hearing what you guys have to say!

You groan as you start to wake.. The room was lit dimly, as if by fire the way the shadows flickered over the pale brown walls..

Wait.. walls? Room? You sit up, and you feel your body light up with pain, causing you to cry out from it.. The door opens and you see..

A very tall, goat.. lady?  
It was strange as you looked at her, before you moved a tiny bit and the pain reminded you that you were, in fact, still living.

“Oh dear.. You mustn’t move my child, you will hurt yourself further!” She said as she moved towards you, and your pained whimpers grew a bit muted as you tried to move away from her. 

“Y.. your umm..”

You tried to motion to her and then yourself, for a moment she is confused before it clicks in her head and she laughs.. It kind of makes you feel warm a bit.. Kind of like a mother..

“I am a monster, my child.. My name is Toriel, we can talk once I’ve taken care of your injuries.” She replied with friendly smile, and you nod.. You wanted the pain to stop..

Her hands seem to glow with a green fire, but instead of burning you it seems to take the pain away, cuts and bruises heal almost instantly, and you smile, though a bit forced and wary..

“Don’t.. Monsters eat humans?” You asked curiously, because frankly any story and movie you’ve ever seen had had monsters as evil creatures. She shakes her head and sits on the bed beside you.

“No monster alive would ever eat a human, my child.” She answered.. She seemed rather patient with you, and you could feel your chest tighten.. Old fears started to creep back into your thoughts.

How long would it take for that patience to run out?

Her voice cut through your mind.. “My child, are you hungry?” She asked, and you nod.

“I.. I don’t have any money to pay you for it..” You respond and she chuckles and pats your head, her paw is soft and warm, and you like the feeling of her stroking your hair.

“Nonsense my child, you are my guest.”

Her guest? Well you thought that would be nice.. She stands up and you follow, your clothes aren’t wrecked, and you find your backpack on the floor, with slight panic you look into it and you are relieved to find everything inside, including the book you had found..

You quickly follow her out through her home, it’s huge! Then again, you think it must be fitting for someone as tall as she is.. You notice a photograph, it seems to hold two goat monsters, a smaller goat monster in a sweater, and.. A human? You find that odd.. You sit at the table with her and share a meal, it’s delicious meatloaf and you love the taste, it seems to make you feel better almost immediately.

After the delicious meal, the two of you sit down for tea, and talk.. It certainly felt strange to talk to a monster..

“So a bunch of humans just.. Trapped you guys down here?” You asked after a few moments of silence from her tale. 

“That is correct..”

“And then a human fell down here, a kid.. That you and your husband adopted.. And..” You shudder.. Just imagining two children feeling the cruelty of humans.. It was despicable..

“Yes.. we were heartbroken from it..” Toriel replied, feeling the pain of the memories..

“But.. Why did you leave your husband? You speak like he’s still alive too..” You questioned, your curiousity knew little limits indeed as you sipped your tea. You notice her larger paws shaking slightly.

“He started killing any human that fell down here.. They were just children..” She said, her throat choked with the words..

“So.. you just left him?” You asked her, and reached out to touch her paw gently.. You felt bad for them both..  
“He killed children.. He’ll keep doing so unless I stop him..” She replied..

“You loved him before.. Surely you can’t just.. Throw that away? I’m not saying that killing someone else is wrong and all.. But.. It sounds like you were both grieving..” Your words catch her off guard, and you smile in a friendly way. You had always been a good listener.. 

“Maybe all he needs is understanding.. Maybe.. I dunno.. If kids fall down here.. You could let them just live a life down here.. Let them have a happy life.. Most humans might be assholes, but if they die of old age.. Wouldn’t that be better? Letting them choose?” Your words take her aback, she hadn’t been expecting that.. 

“I.. suppose you might be correct my child..”

“Please.. Call me y/n..”

She nodded as you think a moment and then.. You get an idea..

“Hey.. Toriel.. What if.. I went and spoke to him? Asgore.. See what he really thinks from a fresh perspective?” You ask her, and it appears as if she had never thought of that..

“That.. might be nice.. I admit.. I do miss him..” She says softly, looking at the photo you had noticed when you had gone to dinner. You stand as you give her a hug. “I think.. This would be a great way to repay your kindness miss Toriel.. Maybe.. It’s not as bad as you think, and that there’s a way to fix this.. It won’t bring your children back, but it might give you both a second chance.” You say.

You feel something inside your chest throb, you are not sure why, but you get the feeling as if someone, somewhere.. Approves of your choice, and that you should write it down in your book..

You decide to do that a bit later. Toriel agrees to show you the way out in the morning, and you adn she part ways that evening to sleep.

You open the book, and see that a page has been written in.. using your handwriting?!

“Weird..” You say, as you take the pencil that had been inside the book and write a bit, putting down your hopes.. Your wishes.. You felt bad for the king and queen and wanted them to get back together if Asgore wasn’t an asshole.. You hoped that they would be able to fix their marriage.. 

The book felt warm in your hands, and you went to sleep well that night.


End file.
